


Assassin

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka has a go at one of Ryoma's video games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 day OTP challenge prompt 'gaming'

"Get out the way!" Ryoma shouted at the screen. Tezuka looked up from his book to see the assassin Ryoma was playing as being hounded by a lute player. "I'll assassinate you!"

He tried to get the assassin away from the lute player, but ended up tripping through a crowd of people, rolling on the floor and then being surrounded by three more musicians.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Ryoma growled and started stabbing the lute players with the blade hidden up his sleeve.

"Ryoma, what did those people do to you?"

"Got in the way," Ryoma shrugged.

On the screen a message came up saying 'warning: Ezio did not kill citizens'. Clearly he did when Ryoma was at the controls.

"That's unethical," Tezuka said disapprovingly, "They're just trying to earn a living."

"It's just a game, it's not like I kill people in the real world," Ryoma replied, "besides, they got in the way when I was doing a mission. It's like if someone got in the way during a tennis match."

"I don't think people who interrupt tennis matches should be stabbed," Tezuka said, "tortured, yes, but not killed."

Ryoma blinked at him, "was that a joke?"

"I never joke about tennis," but there was a twinkle in his eye.

"You should have a go," Ryoma said, pressing the controller into Tezuka's hands.

"Couldn't I play something tennis related?" Tezuka asked, panicking slightly under his stoic exterior. He was not good at video games.

"Nah, this one's really easy," Ryoma assured him, "just do what I do and pretend everyone is the Monkey King."

Tezuka gave him yet another disapproving look, "I like Atobe."

Ryoma brushed the comment off and started to explain the controls. It didn't sound too bad until Ryoma started explaining how to fight and his brain couldn't keep up.

"You'll be fine," Ryoma told him, "picking it up as you go is easy."

And so, Tezuka was dumped in the middle of Venice with no idea what he was supposed to do. He knew the game had a plot, he'd watched some of the cut scenes, but most of what Ryoma seemed to do was run around and murder people.

"Climb up the wall," Ryoma prompted, "Hold down R1 and X and run towards the wall."

Tezuka did as he was told and Ezio started to scale the wall in front of him. It was quite relaxing running across rooftops, jumping from building to building. That was, until he met one of the archers.

"Stab him! Stab him! Stab him!" Ryoma yelled uselessly at his side whilst Tezuka panicked and tried to remember the controls. Ezio meanwhile, was being stabbed by the archer and was flailing about all over the rooftop. "Hit square!"

Tezuka did and Ezio began to fight back. Unfortunately, the archer hit him again and Ezio fell off the roof, hitting the ground and desynchronising.

Ryoma couldn't help laughing as the camera zoomed out and tragic music played. "That was amazing," he said, "not even Momo did that badly!"

"Right," Tezuka said, gritting his teeth in determination. Ezio re-spawned and Tezuka set off to find some guards. "How do I assassinate someone?"

"Get near the person you want to kill and press square," Ryoma replied.

Tezuka started to wander the streets of Venice, finding out that when you wanted guards they were no where to be seen. Finally, he found a couple standing against a wall chatting.

"Just walk up between them," Ryoma instructed, "and press square… now!"

Ezio stepped up to the guards and stabbed both of them in the face. Tezuka felt very guilty about the slight satisfaction he felt.

"Perfect!" Ryoma said, pressing a kiss onto Tezuka's cheek. "Now, lets get you in a proper fight."

A few hours later, after many failed skirmishes, Tezuka got the hang of the controls and was now jumping over rooftops and air assassinating people like a pro. Ryoma was very amused how Tezuka had gone from disapproving of the violence in the game to enjoying sneaking up on people and killing them.

"No, no, no, pick up the broom!" Ryoma said as Tezuka bumped into a man sweeping and made to carry on running. "It's the ultimate weapon!"

Tezuka gave him a funny look, but did as he was told. He went up to a guard and hit him with the broom.

The resulting attack and metallic 'clang' as the broom connected with the guards head had Ryoma giggling and Tezuka chuckling at how stupid it looked.

"You should go to the Doge's palace and cause some trouble," Ryoma suggested, "if you manage to kill everyone you can top tonight."

Later, with Ezio surrounded by the bodies of his enemies, Tezuka dragged Ryoma off to the bedroom.


End file.
